Anna Matthews
Anna Louise Matthews is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is 18 years old, and a student at the Gifted Academy. She possesses the abilities of Enhanced Awareness, Movement Manipulation and Electric Impulse Manipulation. She is dating Jeffrey Fallow. Appearance Anna is slightly built and just above average height for a woman, with lightly tanned, even skin. She's youthful looking, and is likely to remain this way. Her hair is honey-toned, and usually worn long, loose and unstyled. Her eyes are a dark grey. She tends to dress very simply, but in a feminine manner, with a lot of dresses and skirts. She also tends to wear a little make-up, usually just around her eyes and lips. Personality Anna is a very kind and nice girl, who makes friends easily. She smiles and laughs a lot. Sometimes she can seem shy, especially at first, and she doesn't always believe in herself enough. She's used to being looked after, as the youngest child and only girl, and she likes this. She is a very intelligent girl who shows a lot of curiosity, and learns quickly. She also hates hurting people, even the thought of doing so. Home Anna grew up in a large family home in New Jersey, with her parents and 3 brothers. The house is homey and quite expensive, since they are well-off, but it is by no means a mansion. It is a white Victorian house with red details, a grey tiled roof and a porch. It is 3 stories high and has an extensive garden. She still counts this place as a home even though she no longer lives here, apart from visiting on holidays. All of her brothers have also moved out, but they too visit often, since they're a close family. She has recently moved into a small stone cottage in the grounds of the Gifted Academy, as is normal for the students who are above 18 years of age. She shares this with 3 other girls, named Alice, Hannah and Danielle. The cottage contains a room for each of them, as well as a kitchen, a large living area and 2 bathrooms. Abilities Anna's first ability is Enhanced Awareness. This means that she is incredibly aware of her own surroundings at all times. She is acutely aware of the positions of every person and object in the area, and can detect the tiniest movement and change. She is also able to perceive heartbeats and degree changes in temperatures. She can recover immediately from sleep or unconsciousness without any grogginess, and never suffer from vertigo or disorientation. She would be completely aware if she was being controlled mentally, but wouldn't be able to break through it. Her second ability is Movement Manipulation. She can use this to move objects telekinetically, though only small objects at the moment, and can also sporadically control the movements of others and teleport for short distances. She can also use the ability to fly and to self-levitate. Use of the ability requires intense focus and concentration, and she would lose it if that concentration were to be broken. Her third and final ability is Electric Impulse Manipulation. To date, Anna has shown that she can alter a person's thoughts and perceptions when she has prolonged skin contact with them, by manipulating the electrical impulses within their brains and sensory neurones. She can also control movement by manipulating motor neurones, but finds it easier to do so using her movement manipulation. She will eventually learn to block the use of abilities with contact, but this will be the hardest aspect of the ability for her. She will never have any interest in even learning how to kill or render a person unconscious with her ability, though she is capable of both. Family & Relationships *Mother - Phoebe Matthews *Father - Liam Matthews *Older brothers - Luke, John and Darren Matthews *Ex-boyfriend - Dylan Richards *Boyfriend - Jeffrey Fallow History Anna had a relatively normal childhood, growing up in an almost perfect family in New Jersey. She was the only girl and the youngest child, and was wrapped up in cotton wool because of this. She manifested 3 abilities in rapid succession soon after her 18th birthday, but didn't tell anyone until she was approached by an Organisation agent. The agent told her about the Gifted Academy and she decided to enrol. She used her ability almost accidentally to make her parents think that this was a good idea, and that it was just a normal college. She also broke up with her boyfriend of a year, Dylan Richards, after manifesting, since she thought he'd never be able to understand how she'd changed. She has recently moved into one of the cottages on the grounds, and has met Jeffrey Fallow. He asked her out the next day. She has also met 2 of her house-mates, and has began her lessons. A week after Anna joined the school, she was abducted by another student who was an enemy of Jeffrey's. She was locked up in a warehouse in the city. When Jeffrey learned of this, he decided at once to try to rescue her, and unknowingly manifested his final ability - Salvation - as he succeeded in doing so. However, the other students tried later to get Jeffrey expelled because of how they'd been hurt and injured during his rescue. Strengths & Weaknesses Anna's greatest strength is the potential of her abilities, once she learns to use them fully. She's also intelligent, quick thinking and quick to learn. She's very kind and nice, bonds easily with others, and almost never makes enemies. She's very easy going. At the moment, however, her skill with her abilities is limited, since she's only recently manifested them, and a lot of her uses are accidental. She can sometimes be too shy, especially with people she's only just met, and she can sometimes be under-confident and lack self-belief. She's weak physically, and used to being looked after and depending on others. Etymology Anna is a Hebrew and Latin name which means "grace, favour". This could refer to how she has been graced with abilities, or how she is naturally graceful. The name also means "grain" in Sanskrit, and "an apricot grown in Nara" in Japanese. Her middle name, Louise, is Germanic and means "fame and war". This has little relevance to her since she hates even the thought of fighting and hurting others. Her surname, Matthews, is English and means "son of Matthew", while Matthew is a Hebrew name which means "gift of God". Category:Characters